


Poción reconstituyente

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus prepara unas pociones reconstituyentes verdaderamente buenas, pero parece que en Harry no surten el efecto esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poción reconstituyente

                Severus removía por quinta vez la poción reconstituyente cuando una voz hizo que casi tirara el cazo al suelo.

–¡Hola profesor!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando que solo ese gesto fuera suficiente para que el auror captara que no estaba de ánimos. Como el día anterior, y el anterior.

–Punto uno: Ya no soy profesor. Punto dos: ¿no le quedó claro el otro día que no me gusta ser interrumpido mientras trabajo? –preguntó con la misma mordacidad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

–Ya, pero hoy vengo en calidad de auror, profesor.

Este dejó escapar un suspiró más que delatador de que estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y apoyó los codos para quedar reclinado y mirar lo que Snape cocía en ese momento.

–¿Y a qué debo esta desagradable visita?

–Robards necesita más poción reconstituyente.

Severus frunció el ceño pero esta vez de extrañeza.

–¿Más? ¿Otra vez? –inquirió preguntándose qué demonios hacía el jefe de aurores para acabar con su reserva en tan pocos días.

Harry, que se había distraído tocando algunos frascos y haciéndolos tintinear, cosa que Severus había descubierto, parecía entretener al auror de alguna forma, no se había percatado de que estaba bastante extrañado y que ahora lo miraba con fijeza.

–Sí. Que usted crea que nos tocamos las pelotas en el departamento no quiere decir que sea la verdad –Harry obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta–, además son para mí. Mañana tengo que ir a un… sitio, y Robards quiere que me lo lleve por si las moscas.

–¿A dónde va? –preguntó sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

–No creo que eso sea asunto suyo –dijo ahora levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. Desafiante, aunque sin que la sonrisa abandonara su gesto.

–Entra a mi laboratorio como si estuviera en su jaula de aurores hormonados y no me quejo, y ahora para una inocente pregunta que le hago no quiere responder… –le chantajeó mientras elevaba un bote con un líquido ambarino para observar si tenía el color adecuado.

–¿Que no se queja? Está bromeando, ¿verdad? –y para sorpresa de Severus, Harry estalló a carcajadas.

–Pues parece que no le afectan cuando sigue viniendo.

–Ya, eso es porque estoy acostumbrado a su insufrible ironía y sus quejas. A lo que no termino de acostumbrarme es a que cada vez que doy un paso por el ministerio alguien me pare a preguntarme si hace falta que me laman el culo o me pidan algún _heroico_ _favor_ –el ex profesor lo miró durante un momento para ver si captaba algún tipo de broma sarcástica en sus palabras, y realmente se asombró al averiguar que parecía hablar completamente en serio.

–Vaya, si al final resulta que me cogerá cariño y todo –dijo, él sí, evidenciando que pretendía ser irónico.

Harry sonrió mientras recogía la capa que había dejado sobre una de las sillas.

–Ya es demasiado tarde para eso –y dicho eso, abandonó el laboratorio.

Severus negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras observaba cómo el joven abandonaba su laboratorio sin poder evitar que sus labios también se curvaran en ese gesto que tanto trabajo le costaba exteriorizar y que estaba cogiendo la costumbre de escaparse cada vez que el auror venía a incordiarle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, su despacho se abrió de un fuerte golpe y pudo oír un bramido del jefe de aurores que prácticamente venía gritando desde el pasillo.

–¡Maldita sea Snape! –dijo mientras se colaba por la puerta a trompicones–. ¿Se puede saber qué le hizo a la poción reconstituyente que me dio ayer?

Severus, intentando mantener la calma y no mandar al auror lo más lejos posible, se volvió para ver qué ocurría ahora. Cuando estuvo frente a Robards se dio cuenta de que traía a Potter a rastras.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó acercándose a ambos visiblemente preocupado.

–Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Le di su poción y no ha funcionado… mire cómo sigue, sin reaccionar. Como le pase algo al puto héroe le echaré las culpas de todo, que lo sepa.

Levantó la vista con la paciencia al límite, muy al límite, como cada vez que aquel hombre visitaba su laboratorio; no podía entender por qué era tan estúpido.

–Cálmese, miraré que ha pasado.

Se acercó a Harry y le abrió un ojo; observó que estaba algo morado por dentro.

–Maldito crío descerebrado… no sirve para nada… muchas hazañas, muchas hazañas… ¡todo cuento, se lo digo yo!

–¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Dónde lo ha mandado?

–No creo que eso le incumba a usted.

–Me interesa si puedo saber cómo demonios se ha envenenado.

–¿Envenenado? –preguntó asustado de pronto.

–Sí, señor, o al menos eso parece a simple vista.

–Tiene que hacer algo, si el ministro se entera, se me caerá el pelo por mandarlo a hacer eso en vez de instrucción con el resto de aurores noveles.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Severus no entendía bien a que venía todo aquello.

–Mierda –Robards parecía más nervioso por momentos– debía mandarlo a hacer guardias y cosas como los demás aurores que llevan menos de tres años de servicio, pero ya sabe –añadió mirándolo como si pudiese comprenderlo–, tiene esa fama y… quería bajarle un poco los humos así que lo mandé con dos aurores más experimentados a una fábrica en la que sospechábamos se hacían sustancias ilegales; pensé que al ver a Potter se asustarían, pero al parecer se envalentonaron y todo terminó en una lucha a varita… Voy a perder mi trabajo, maldita sea…

Vale que Severus no era el fan número uno del niño que vivió, pero le dio bastante pena ver que no era el que peor lo trataba y en más baja estima lo tenía. Eso le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. Él siempre se preguntó porque el joven venía a verlo tan a menudo cuando siempre se comportaba como un imbécil con él, sobre todo al principio. Y aunque ya hubiese suavizado sus conversaciones cortantes, seguía tratándole bastante mal. Ahora, viendo el comportamiento de su jefe inmediato, se cuestionaba que tan mal debían tratarle allá arriba para que bajase a su laboratorio a evadirse.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron sentirse bastante peor.

–Váyase, yo me encargaré de esto –le respondió al jefe de aurores mientras tumbaba a Harry en el sofá que había agrandado para que pudiese albergar al auror.

Sin rechistar, Robards abandonó la sala sin apartar ni un momento la mirada desafiante del ex profesor.

En cuanto se fue, Severus cogió varios tarros de cristal de su armario de pociones personales y tras mirarlo a través de la luz para comprobar que estaban en perfecto estado, mezcló dos de ellos y agitó el tercero para posteriormente, verterlos sobre un cuenco y suministrárselo bastante a la fuerza al joven que parecía dormido.

Al principio no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó estático y tan solo se le vía el pecho subir y bajar por la suave respiración. Pero minutos después mientras Severus le observaba de cerca, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y exhaló fuertemente mientras se incorporaba para quedarse sentado.

–¿Potter? –le dio tiempo a preguntar antes de que este se levantara enseguida– ¿Qué demonios hace?

Harry lo miró y un instante después, prácticamente se arrancó la túnica de auror que llevaba puesta.

–Me pica –dijo como excusa.

–Sí debería tener un leve picor por el veneno, pero se le pasará enseguida cuando le haga efecto…

–Me pica mucho, rasca.

Parecía ido, como si estuviese y hablase solo.

Después de la túnica, se quitó la camisa a lo que Severus alzó una ceja.

–¿Se puede saber qué hace?

–¿No te parece que rasca un poco? –dijo acercándose a su ex profesor tendiéndole la camisa.

–No, y deje de quitarse ropa, por Merlín.

–No puedo, no ve que rasca… me pica todo el cuerpo.

De dos patadas tiró ambas botas cada una a un extremo del laboratorio.

–¡Potter! –dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Se acercó a él y le agarró las manos con fuerza intentando que parase.

–Sé que no debo, pero esas drogas… –de repente comenzó a reír–. ¿Sabes? tengo ganas de reírme, ¿tú no? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente pero sin poder mantenerse quieto–. Nunca te ríes, Severus, ¿puedo saber por qué?

Este alzó una ceja y lo miró sin saber qué decir.

–No me hace gracia, es todo.

–Quizás yo sepa la forma de hacerle reír.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Harry prácticamente se le echó encima, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y aunque no tuviera muchas, el maldito consiguió encontrar el sitio donde era más sensible.

–Para de una vez –pudo decir mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa a toda costa.

–Ríete, cuando te rías, pararé –Harry lo acorraló contra la mesa grande del laboratorio y ni corto ni perezoso desabrochó la túnica del mago que lo observó con la boca abierta– todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, tú también las tendrás.

–Sabes que te vas a arrepentir mañana de esto, ¿verdad? –le dijo a sabiendas de que estaba en lo cierto.

–Jamás, soy muy consciente de lo que hago… –apenas se entendió nada debido a las risas– vale, puede que no hubiese hecho esto en condiciones normales, pero es divertido, nunca me divierto y hoy quiero pasármelo bien.

–Pues búsquese a otro –añadió mientras intentaba abrocharse los botones.

–Quiero pasármelo bien aquí, contigo –susurró acercándose a él peligrosamente– vamos, diviértete tu también.

Aunque al principio se resistió por las cosquillas (no soportaba que lo tocasen), cuando luego Harry prácticamente danzaba a su alrededor, se limitó a mirarlo sin poder evitar admirar el cuerpo del joven. Sus piernas y brazos fuertes y su vientre plano, y bueno, cuando se daba la vuelta prefería contenerse.

Harry volvió a acercarse a él.

–¿Has vuelto a abrocharte esa horrible túnica? Quítatela, parece que la tienes pegada. A ver…

Esta vez, se dejó quitársela, o al menos, solo la túnica, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Harry ya hacía lo mismo con la camisa.

–Eh, para –le dijo intentando apartar las manos.

–Es feísima, no tienes sentido del gusto… y la gente se queja de mi –decía incrédulo– ¡oh! –exclamó de repente– pero si tiene piel debajo de esta cosa…

Ni corto ni perezoso, metió una mano entre los botones que había desabrochado y Severus se estremeció, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Hacía años que nadie le tocaba de esa forma… realmente, hacía años que nadie le tocaba de forma alguna.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente los verdes del auror que ya no lo miraban risueño, si no serio, acalorado, sonrojado.

Una vez sus manos habían recorrido demasiado como para no temer por su vida, Harry las apartó provocando una sensación de frio en el torso de su ex profesor.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo este agarrándolo de una muñeca con una mano y de la cintura por la otra.

–Creo que estoy algo mareado… esas pociones desinhibidoras me han sentado algo mal.

–Ya claro, las pociones.

Severus lo atrajo hacía sí y una vez estuvieron demasiado cerca, se percató de que la visión del chico no era muy clara y que además tenía los ojos un poco idos, se sintió como si estuviera aprovechándose de él y más cuando Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus. Aunque eso fue hasta que sintió la cálida boca del chico sobre su cuello.

–¿Qué haces? –volvió a preguntar.

–No sé –respondió demasiado lentamente– está bien, es suave…

Aprovechando la casi desnudez, paseó con tranquilidad una de sus manos por la fuerte espalda y la dejó sobre el fuerte trasero del chico.

–¿Eres tú? –preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento se cuestionó si realmente el Gryffindor sería consciente de donde y con quien estaba.

–Sí, Harry soy yo.

Con un pasmo y lentitud casi torturantes, se agarró con firmeza a los brazos del hombre frente a él y se irguió lo que pudo para ponerse frente a él, luego lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo antes de acercarse y atrapar sus labios de forma suave.

Eso fue todo lo que la paciencia de Severus Snape pudo contenerse. Fue como el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera, como el silbato en un colegio. A partir de aquel momento perdió el control.

 Volteó al chico y lo subió en la mesa donde él había estado apoyado, Harry se dejó sentar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, aunque en ningún momento apartó sus labios de la boca de su ex profesor. Cuando Severus puso sus manos sobre los muslos tersos fue respondido con un gemido que casi le hizo ver las estrellas.

Se empujó contra el joven una y otra vez, hasta que notó cómo las expertas manos hacían ademan de quitarle la ropa que llevaba encima; mientras él se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a saborear cada parte del cuerpo que tenía delante, cada recoveco, cada pliegue de piel de aquellos músculos que hacían que su lengua se secase.

Lo oía gemir, jadear, casi sollozar de pura anticipación, y cuando sus manos ya habían navegado por todo lo que había a su alcance, por fin, tuvo el valor de posarla sobre aquello que había estado ansiando agarrar desde que aquel desquiciado e inesperado suceso había comenzado.

Erguida y dura, la erección de Harry dio un fuerte respingo al sentir el tacto de la nívea piel del que hasta aquel día, era la persona que menos lo soportaba. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros y se dejó caer hacia delante para susurrar aquel maldito nombre justo en su oído, consiguiendo que otra fuerte erección golpease junto a la suya.

–Oh, joder, Severus –decía una y otra vez, entre otras palabras que le era imposible descifrar– sí… no pares, por favor.

¿Parar? Estaba loco si pensaba que quería parar.

–Ni lo sueñes.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry e inmediatamente estaba de nuevo sumergido y embriagado de sus jadeos. Era un círculo vicioso, sin duda alguna, ya que mientras más oía al chico como dejaba escapar aquella sarta de exclamaciones de placer, con más ansias paseaba su boca por su cuello y su torso, llegando justo a donde quería llegar, a donde aquel miembro pulsante y húmedo lo esperaba como si hubiese estado ahí invitándolo desde que puso su primer dedo encima.

–¡Por dios! –casi gritó cuando sintió la lengua saboreando todo cuanto encontraba en el camino.

Chupó con esmero, con vehemencia, con dedicación; como si aquello que sostenía entre sus labios fuera el más exquisito manjar que jamás hubiese probado, cosa en la que quizás estaba en lo cierto.

Sintió la mano del chico agarrarle el pelo y empujarlo hacia abajo e impertérrito accedió a que él marcase el ritmo, pues era su miembro el que estaba siendo atendido, aunque de vez en cuando lo deleitaba con alguna lamida más intensa que otra y con algún pequeño  mordisco que le estaban regalando toda una sinfonía de gemidos de los que se estaba haciendo admirador.

Cuando Harry estaba desmadejado sobre la mesa, lo tumbó con cuidado, pero el chico inmediatamente lo atrajo con la mano sobre su nuca y lo besó con desenfreno; y así pasaron unos minutos, saboreándose sin prisas, jugando con sus lenguas, hasta que el mismo que lo había empujado allí, lo separo un instante.

–Fóllame.

Ahora fue él el que dejó escapar un gemido que lo puso casi en evidencia.

Agarró a Harry por los muslos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y se puso entre sus piernas sobre la mesa.

Con delicadeza fue penetrándolo poco a poco intentando no hacerle daño, aunque dado el estado en el que encontraba, no estaba muy seguro de que estuviese sintiendo todo lo que debía, o al menos hasta que le dio la primera embestida y oyó el grito de placer que Harry dejó escapar sin ningún reparo.

Después de aquello, él también parecía afectado por algún tipo de poción o droga porque todo lo que sucedía parecía verlo a través de un cristal, o quizás tan solo era el sudor que recorría toda su frente y su espalda y que también regaba el cuerpo bajo el que se estremecía con cada penetración y cada gemido.

–Vamos Harry –lo animaba a moverse.

–Sí, no pares ahora, joder… –decía sumido en una especie de trance producido ya no sabía si por lo que había ingerido e inhalado o por el antídoto de Severus.

–No pienso parar, no pienso hacerlo –jadeaba entrecortadamente al compás de ambos cuerpos.

–Oh, por Merlín y Morgana.

Harry estuvo deshaciéndose en maldiciones y bendiciones mientras Severus se dedicaba a satisfacerle. Las manos del mas joven estaban posadas sobre su torso mientras que las suyas propias no paraban quietas en ningún sitio. Deseaba tocar cuanto pudiese, disfrutar cada parte de aquel cuerpo mientras le fuera posible.

Pronto fue más que obvio que no aguantaría más, y justo cuando iba a subir el ritmo para que Harry pudiese terminar también, lo sintió estremecerse y convulsionar levemente, para a continuación notar el líquido caliente y espeso sobre su vientre. Inmediatamente se vino él también sin poder soportarlo.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó aun le dolía la cabeza. Se incorporó sujetándosela porque verdaderamente sentía como si fuese a caérsele.

Cuando estuvo sentado, la suave tela de la sábana resbaló por su torso mostrándose desnudo. Y cuando se percató de que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba de la misma forma, miró inmediatamente a su derecha para descubrir al que había sido su profesor de pociones durante cinco años a su lado en una no muy distinta situación.

Severus que al notar el cuerpo del joven moverse se había despertado, lo miró con precaución, pues no sabía qué esperar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry algo desorientado–. Ni siquiera sé como he acabado aquí.

–¿No te acuerdas de nada? –inquirió este algo más preocupado.

–La verdad es que no recuerdo muchas cosas…

El que fuera jefe de la casa de las serpientes miró a su joven acompañante mientras un miedo, hasta ahora desconocido lo invadía por dentro.

–Yo… –titubeó– y tú… bueno… ya sabes…

–¡Ah! –exclamó sorprendido– no, de eso sí me acuerdo, lo que no recuerdo es el momento en el que llegamos a la cama… digo: recuerdo el primero sobre tu mesa, el segundo frente a la chimenea y el tercero en el sofá… pero supongo que ahí debí quedarme dormido.

Harry sonrió mientras notaba como Severus dejaba escapar el aire con demasiada fuerza. Estalló a carcajadas y por primera vez, se lo contagió al hombre de la espesa y gruesa capa negra.


End file.
